


Viridis

by drunkonsmut



Series: The Doctor and the Professor [15]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chilton in Lingerie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingerfucking, Happy Chilton, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonsmut/pseuds/drunkonsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of follow up to Fine Lace and Satin, where Dr. Chilton 'promised' to model for you. </p><p>Of course, things get hot and heavy as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viridis

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so long to write. I start up with a simple smutty idea and it just becomes something else and these characters do with me what they want. 
> 
> I hope the length is comfortable, that it's not too long, and makes up for all this smutless time. They get a bit sentimental toward the end, but I hope it doesn't take away from the act. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Viridis is Latin for the color green because I had no idea what to title this.

You sit at the end of Frederick’s bed, waiting.

You knead the push carpet with your toes absentmindedly. You had discarded your shoes some time ago, kicked them under the coffee table down stairs in relief. You hadn’t stayed there long, with Frederick pulling you toward his bedroom soon after. He had meant to start a lazy evening with cuddles in bed, happy with finally get you to watch a documentary he recommended and eager to forget about work.  But you had something else in mind.

You took advantage of Frederick excusing himself to change out of his work clothes to make a quick run through the drawers of his dresser. Having found him idly rummaging through your half-opened panty drawer once, you thought it fair. It was a while ago, almost at the start of your relationship, but you don’t forget. You suspected your prize to be located in the lower ones and lo and behold! It was the bottom left drawer, his lingerie stash.

Just from glancing over it was obvious the expensive and luxurious quality of the pieces. You heard him shuffle close from behind the closed door of his waking closet, and grabbed the first piece your hand touched from the bunch before closing the drawer and running back to bed. A garment in a lovely shade of emerald. You stuffed it under your sleeve as you slid unto the mattress.

You waited some fifteen minutes into the documentary to divert his attention to you. All it took was your breath warm and soft to his ear, a trail of kisses down his neck, and a heated glance of intent. The laptop has promptly closed and put away on the night table. He turned on his side and nuzzled your face like a puppy eager for play.

Kissing you, he tugged your blouse from the pencil skirt you wore and unbuttoned it. You didn’t let him slide it off you, pulling his hands to your breast which he was more than happy to pay attention to. You kept him occupied with deep kisses, some hair pulling and plenty of groping until he was mewling against your lips, fumbling to find the invisible zipper on your skirt. You stopped him there, pulling away with a small smile only to have him respond with a most besotted one. Those were the kind you hoard in your memories.

You raised your arm between you both and with your other hand you pulled the piece of underwear from your sleeve, feeling like a naughty magician. To your delight, you found to be a little lacy panty thong and Frederick’s red face was spectacular. It felt like Christmas.

“So, what do you say?” You twirled the underwear with a finger.

“Where did you get that?” His tone was indignant as he seized it from you.

“From your drawers.”

“You went through-I-“

You settled a knowing stare on him to remind this silly man of what you caught him doing.

“It would please me very much if you put these on. You did say you would model for me sometime.” You tell him tracing his forearm with gentle fingers.

“I did not.” He huffed, pouting, blushing and clutching the lace.

“Come on now. You must look so good in these.”

“…You think?”

“You know you do.” You said, shifting to lay closer to him and peck his lips with a kiss. You sneaked a hand from his waist to his ass to give him a squeeze.

You kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, voice slow and sensual, “I can just imagine your tight ass in that lace, your throbbing cock straining against the delicate fabric…You would look delectable.” You traced the edge of his ear with your tongue and feel him shiver. “Oh, just thinking about it gets me so-“

“Yes, yes, I’ll do it.” Frederick interrupted you, pulling back a little, looking wide eyed and his blush extending to his neck. “I, uh, I’ll change and you…you stay here. Alright?”

“Alright.” You responded smiling and watched him bounce off the bed to his walk-in again.

\--

“I’m ready.” You tilt your head at the breathless quality of his voice, even muffled as it was. You hear the door open and look up.

_Fuck me._

Frederick walks out slowly with an arm across his stomach, in an unnecessary attempt to cover his scar. He’s still blushing and looks painful hard in those tiny panties; he wasn’t like that when he scurried off. My god, his cock’s practically spilling over the upper seam of the garment.

“Come closer.” You command from your seat on the bed. “You can drop the arm.”

He comes to stand a couple of feet in front of you. He hesitantly drops his arm to his side and his fingers fidget as you inspect him.

Your eyes go over his face, an odd mix of embarrassment and lust in his. Then to his shoulders and chest, with its luscious mattering of hair, down to his scar and soft sides, to settle on his erection, big and thick, attempted to be tucked away… You’re so turned on just from looking at him, his stocky, manly body in those delicate emerald panties.

And it seems like it turns him on just as much.

“Do you like exposing yourself like this?” You ask, genuinely curious but also to tease.

He averts his eyes, embarrassed. He scratches his neck as he nods.

“Hm?” You prompt him to speak.

Frederick shifts from one foot to the other, “I, uh…Ye-yes, I do…”

You smile and beckon him to step closer. From the mirror behind him you get a glimpse of his ass. _Mercy._

 _“_ Turn around for me.” You say, leaning back to rest you weight on your hands, shamelessly looking him over.

You’re sure his embarrassment is stopping him for rolling his eyes, but you spy a little smile as he moves slowly. You’re sure he will be enjoying the sight of himself in the mirror. Meanwhile you drink up the sight of his back, the curve of his spine, the tempting plumpness of his ass. Hm, why should it remain a temptation?

Smiling, you raise a hand and deliver a swift smack to his behind. A surprise yelp escapes him as he turns to face you quickly. He pouts down at you, blushing fiercely, a hand going to tend the stinging flesh.

“Don’t pout, I know you like it.” You tell him.

You reach to touch up the outside of his thighs softly, to his hips and waist, and back down again. “Mmm, this color is gorgeous on you.”  You raise an eyebrow at how heavy his breathing is getting. “Calm down, darling.”

“Do you…like me like this?” He asks softly, watching your fingers trace down his stomach to the edges of the garment.

“Isn’t it obvious, love?” You grip his hips and direct him to step closer to you.

You nuzzle the bottom of his tummy, which makes his hands hold onto your shoulders for support. Wet kisses on his navel make him whimper. You draw back and pull down the emerald panties, his cock springing forward before your face. You hold his hips as you take his cock into your mouth. His gush of breath falls over you. His hands scramble to your hair.

“Oh, god yes…” Frederick throws his head back at the feeling, your tongue caressing the back of his cock, the warm heat around him. His hips give quick and shallow thrusts for more. You moan around him and he can’t help moaning back. He feels heady with heat and looks back down as you pull away, only to moan loudly as you lick him from base to tip and back down and up again. Oh, it looks so obscene, especially when you maintain eye contact. “I love-I love when…you do that- _ah!”_

You suck on the head and a bolt of pleasure makes his knees grow weak, his hips moving forward as one of your hands fondles his balls through the lace. He can’t help thrusting deeper, your lips, your heat, your sounds, your tongue! He grips your hair and hisses your name before you start to pull away again.

He whimpers softly at the loss, staring at the lewd link of saliva connecting your bottom lip to his cock for a second before it breaks. You tuck him in the panties, lean back on your hand, fingers brushing your hair, a flush darkening your cheeks. He licks his lips.

He spies yours legs moving apart and that’s all the instruction he needs. He drops to his knees, pushing back your skirt to your hips and tugging off your underwear. You laugh softly at the hassle, helping and tugging your skirt out of way.

“Come here.” Frederick throws your thighs over his shoulders and dives in, pulling your hips to the edge of the bed. His tongue dwells between your folds and you let yourself fall back unto the mattress.

“Ah! Frederick!”

His hands splay themselves over your stomach and hips, pressing down to keep you steady. Your own settle on gripping at the sheets as he focuses his attention on your clit. He licks at it roughly making your back arch as the pleasure causes heat to course through your limbs.

He moans against you loudly. He hadn’t expected you to be so aroused and so wet. Just the thought that the sight of him could excite you like this made his blood race. You want him! And he wants to make you come again and again and hear all the sounds you can make for him.

He sucks at your bud, alternating with laps of his tongue. Your hips writhe slightly but he merely follows the movement. You lift your head to observe him, supporting yourself on your elbows as the pressure in your lower stomach increases. His eyes closed as he enjoys himself pleasuring you. Your awkward Freddy knows exactly what to do to with his head between your legs to you have you gasping and moaning in moments.

He shakes his head as if to burrow deeper between your folds, his long nose tickling your delicate skin. You jump and gasp at the feeling and he moans in respond, opening his eyes and locking gazes with you. He doubles his effort on your clit, flicking his tongue on it, feeling your thighs tremble on his shoulders.

You let your head fall back between your shoulders with a small cry.

“Oh, Freddy…” You gasp loudly at a particularly fantastic swirl of his tongue that sets you right at the edge, “Frederick! I’m going to come, stop please…Please!”

But he doesn’t, he continues lapping at you, following your hips as you orgasm with a shout. You tremble as you feel him moan into you, as he feels your cunt pulsing from his attention, drenching his chin in your juices.

You fall back completely, panting and trying to recover. Frederick places a calming, heavy hand over your stomach, and lifts your right leg at the knee to press little kisses and bites at the inside of your thigh.

He smiles to himself, feeling your flesh quiver at the bites. Those sounds you make drive him wild, make him just want to touch you and fuck you until you’re melting under him with pleasure, soft and pliant to his desires. He eyes your heaving breast incased in their lazy bra and trails back down to your quivering snatch.  Oh, he could eat you out all day. His nostrils flare at your scent. He moves in again, licking you from entrance to clit, making you jump when flicking your oversensitive nub.

He brings two fingers to your entrance and pushes in roughly. You groan and your pussy clenches around his fingers, hot and wet. Oh, goddamn it all! He dwells his tongue between your folds again, losing himself in the act, his fingers pumping in and out of you forcefully. He often worries about being rough; not wanting to possibly hurt you in his impatience for pleasure but when you moan like this and your feet search for perch on his back, your fingers tugging at his hair…oh, he loves it! He moves his other hand to his erection, moaning as he gives himself some relief.

Your back arches once again, your body feeling flushed and hot, sweat coating your skin. Frederick’s fingers fill you and stretch you as he fucks you with them, your cunt feeling oversensitive from all the attention. You love it when he gets like this, all absorbed and greedy with you. You can’t help the continuous moans that escape you, your thighs tightening around his head now as he seems focused in making you come again. Your breathing is erratic as he sucks on clit, making you sob from pleasure at the overstimulation, your fingers tightening in his hair. “Fuck, Frederick!”

Raising your head to glace at him, noticing one of his arms doing a jerking motion you recognize. You have just enough presence of mind to tell him, “Don’t you dare- _oh!_...get yourself off!”

You would have smiled at his obedient _‘mhmm’_   if he hadn’t made you moan with a twist of his fingers, your head falling back to the sheets. His hand comes up to press over your navel, gripping the fabric of your rumpled skirt. You let go of his hair and grab his hand, entwining your fingers together as the mounting pressure starts again.

You mewl and tremble at the stretch he adds a third finger. “Oh, my darling!” He moans against you again, doubling his effort, loving when you call him endearments during sex.

Your orgasm is sudden and powerful, you ride it out in his fingers and your body melts into the sheets. Your muscles pulsing around his thick digits. You stare at the high ceiling of his bedroom, pleasantly light-headed, trying to gather your mind again. You feel him moving around, lowering your legs, placing his arms over your stomach.

After gathering enough strength, you lift yourself on your elbow and find him looking at you. “Well, somebody looks smug.”

His chin rests over his hands and his smile widens, “How can I not, after that?”

You chuckle, “I guess I can allow it this time.”

“How generous of you.”                                               

You sit up and gather his face in your hands to place a kiss on his nose and another on his lips, “I only try to keep you humble, love.”

You grin as he huffs.

You help him to stand. He doesn’t like when you help him, but with his cane at the bedside table you don’t want him straining anything.

Once standing you turn around to face the bed, playfully bumping his aching erection with your behind as you work to unzip and drop your skirt. Frederick groans and tugs your blouse off, his hands palming and caressing your back and shoulders before unhooking your bra. Finally naked before him, he wraps his arms around you, bending his neck to kiss and nip at your shoulder and neck. His hands and lips greedy on your skin.

You step away from his arms and make a show of crawling into bed. Languorous movements, back curved, hips up. One of his hands grabs you hip but with a wiggle of your ass you get away. You turn your body and settle in the middle of the bed on your back. With your head resting on his pillow, you can watch him watch you, your body in enticing display. His cock was flushed and leaking unto the lace in arousal. You place your hand above your head and wait.

He crawls into bed, eyes roving over your skin. He places a kiss over your locked ankles and makes a trail of them to you bent knees. He grabs the back of your knees to pull them apart, but you resist, tensing your thighs. He squints at you in suspicion and you merely look back with a raised eyebrow, waiting to see what he would do. He growls again when your knees don’t budge. He frowns at you, calculating, hands running down your shins to your ankles. Grabbing both, he pulls you down the bed with enough strength to take you by surprise and slips between your legs. You laugh as he dives in to kiss your lips, muffling your snickers. His chest hair tickling your breasts. Your thighs framing his sides.

“You know, I love that swirly thing you do with your tongue.” You inform him when he pulls away. Your happy, naughty tone makes him chuckle and he feels pleased at this recognition of his ‘abilities’.

“I’m glad my efforts are appreciated.” You gasp as he grinds against your sensitive center, the scratch of lace intense. Your hands move to touch his face and he turns his head to kiss one of your palms. He was desperate to fuck you but he frowns slightly as your expression becomes thoughtful as you look at him. “What?”

You were heady with arousal once again with the heat of Frederick’s body over yours, a rush of love toward him floods your chest as you take in his face. Your thumb touches his lower lip.

“I love you, Frederick.” You say, face open and sincere, your voice sounding marveled at the intensity of the feelings. Frederick stares back intensely, his throat constricting and blocking his words. He moves an arm to hastily tug away the lacy panties and positions his thick cock to your entrance. With one firm thrust he enters your cunt, he swallows and gasps, overwhelmed.

“Oh!” Your ankles lock over his lower back, one of your hands scrambles into his hair while the scurries down his side and takes a hold of the lingerie, right above his ass.

“Stay, stay there a little while.”  You whisper into his ear before kissing along his jaw, little breaths escaping you as you enjoy the fullness. He only nods and releases a loud watery gasp, kissing your temple and cheek, his eyes closed.

His fingers snake into your hair to pull your head back to expose your neck to his insistent lips. You moan as he begins to thrusts his hips, the hand in his hair holding now unto his back. His skin slick with sweat. You arch against him as his thrusts gain speed, his cock creating a wonderful friction at your center, another orgasm beginning to mount. His hands grip your hair, he licks your neck and you hear him murmur against your skin. Your nails dig into his back has he begins to pound into you. Your breast bouncing and brushing against his chest.

“I love you, I love you so much!” His voice sounds strained as he gasps your name, “Don’t ever leave me. Oh, please!”

You can only moan in response, his hands coming to cup your face as he kisses you desperately. “You feel so good, you-oh god!”

He curls over you, hiding his face in the crook of your neck, he sobs as he orgasms. The stuttering of his hips as he comes inside you triggers your own, you tighten your legs around him and hold on as heat and pleasure wash over you again.

Frederick flops beside you, flushed and panting, his eyes closed as he gathers himself. You notice a couple of tears streaming for the corner of his eye as you look at his profile, but you don’t mention it. You rub your legs together, feeling wet and pleasantly sore. You stretch your arm to grasp the edge of the sheet under you and pull it over your bodies. You do the same on the other side, reaching over Frederick. Finally, with the extra blanket at the end of the bed you manage to effectively make a warm, soft cocoon. You lie in your side and pat his chest.

“You know, we need to be careful with those panties of yours. They have a lot of power over us.”

“So it would seem.” He laughs and opens his eyes, bright and merry. Such a lovely look on someone who was often time so grumpy. You smile back.

He shifts around to take off the green thong and throws it on the bedside table before turning to you with a serious face.

“Are you going to watch the documentary now?”

You blink at him for a moment, “Oh, alright. But let’s take a shower first.”

“No, I know you’re stalling, sweet girl.” He smirks as you huff, indignant at the insinuation. “We can discuss it in the bath later.”

“Well…”You pretend to consider it, but the opportunity to soap up his back and hair is enough convincing. “I can compromise, I guess.”

You gather the pillows and blankets around you and huddle together, your head on his shoulder. Frederick takes a whiff of your hair and drops a kiss on your forehead as he starts to documentary where you left off. He pushes away the sudden, dreaded thought that this all could end and he’ll lose the warmth you so freely share.

**Author's Note:**

> What the Professor doesn't know is that by the time she caught him rummaging through her drawers he had already stolen one of her panties and had it in his pocket for 'safe-keeping'. Sexy, creppy, late night safe-keeping. She later found them at his place, while he flustered in the background she figured she must have forgotten them there at one point.
> 
> I can't wait to hear what you guys think!
> 
> Feedback, comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> P.S. If you would like to read an specific situation or have me include something in a future installment, you can write your suggestions in the comments!


End file.
